


Kylo Ren Gets His Wisdom Teeth Out

by partydroid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Gen, Kylo Ren Gets High on Pain Meds, M/M, Wisdom Teeth, oatmeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partydroid/pseuds/partydroid
Summary: Kylo Ren has a dentist appointment onboard the Finalizer. He is uncooperative post-surgery, however, and the med techs are terrified of him. General Hux is brought in to sort out the mess.





	Kylo Ren Gets His Wisdom Teeth Out

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me

“General Hux!”

Hux turned his head at the sound of Mitaka’s panicked voice. The officer was anxiously making his way down the bridge to the viewport, where Hux was currently standing.

“Yes, Lieutenant?”  
  
Mitaka paused, seeming out of breath.

“It’s Lord Ren, sir, he...” Mitaka trailed off with a wince.

"Oh god. Show me.”  
  
Hux started walking down the bridge before Mitaka could respond. Mitaka hurried after him.

“He’s in corridor 15C, near the medbay. Not too far from here.”

“Near the medbay… That’s right, wasn’t he to undergo surgery today? What is he doing out of bed?”

Hux walked a little faster. Mitaka struggled to keep up with Hux’s gait, even though he was supposed to be leading.  
  
“That’s the issue, sir. He woke up earlier than expected and-”

“He didn’t wake up _during_ surgery, did he?”

“No, sir. But he was supposed to stay in the medbay until the anesthetic wore off but he… left.”  
  
“And what is he doing now?”  
  
“Nothing, he’s just in the hallway and, ah-”  
  
“ _Nothing?_ ” Hux halted abruptly. “I was under the impression he was destroying something.”

Mitaka looked up at him, pleadingly. “He’s not... yet, sir, but the anesthetic hasn’t worn off yet and he’s… agitated.”  
  
“Did I get called off the bridge to drag this oversized child back to the doctor’s office?”

“Please, sir, the med techs are too scared of him. He’s causing a disturbance.”

Hux sighed.

* * *

 

They reached corridor 15C within a few minutes of fast walking, rounding the corner to see Kylo Ren lying motionless, sprawled out in the middle of the hallway. His mask was thrown aside, and blood was seeping from his mouth.

A pair of med techs were waiting for them, several feet away from the scene.

Mitaka planted his feet and refused to go any further. Hux paused and frowned, eyes flicking back and forth from Kylo to the med techs, who simply stared back at him, silently pleading for him to do something.

“What surgery did he have? Did he injure himself?" Hux asked, eyeing the blood on his face.

“A minor oral surgery, sir," one of the med techs answered. "Bleeding is common. There’s no need for him to stay overnight, but we wanted to keep him until the anesthetic wore off.”

“And he was uncooperative?”  
  
“Something like that.”

Hux sighed.

"Right, well.... I’ll see what I can do.”

Hux stepped away from the small group and started walking towards Kylo.

Kylo was laying on his side, as if he had fallen and not bothered to pick himself back up. His hair was sticking out in all directions, his face red and puffy- particularly his mouth, which was stuffed with gauze and leaking blood.

Hux stopped next to Kylo’s motionless body, waiting for an acknowledgement. He didn’t get one.  
  
“Ren!”

Kylo furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Hux’s feet.

“Kylo Ren. Get up.”

“...”

He nudged him slightly with his foot. Kylo grunted, but didn’t respond further.  
  
“You need to go back to the medbay, Ren.”  
  
“...”

“You are embarrassing yourself, Ren! Get up this instant!”

“ _NOOO!_ ” Kylo raised his head and roared around the gauze, then gently laid back down.

Hux took a deep breath, resisting the urge to kick him straight in the mouth.

“This is not an appropriate place to lay down, Ren.”

Ren’s reply was unintelligible around his swollen mouth and the gauze.

“ _What?_ ”

“Ah _SAID_... -was twying to get bahck to mah room! Ah got lost and tiwed awnd they keep bowthewing me," Kylo said, waving tiredly at the med techs. "wawwa sweep."

“You were... trying to get back to your room and you got lost?”  
  
Ren huffed in agreement. Hux glanced at the med techs.

The one that hadn't spoken yet, a shorter man with buzzed hair, stepped forward cautiously.

“The medication he's on causes drowsiness and disorientation. He can go back to his quarters, as long as he has someone there to take care of him until the anesthetic fully wears off. He just… can’t be unsupervised for a few hours.”  
  
“And he has no emergency contact, of course."

“W-Well, he does, sir. It’s you.”

“ _Me_?” Hux asked, incredulously.

“We had to put someone, and he left it blank. You’re the only person he seems to talk to.” He looked slightly guilty at the admission.

Silence, for a moment. Hux massaged his temples.

“Ahm not going bahck there." Ren said from the floor. 

Hux sighed, “Can a med tech come supervise him in his room?”

Both of the med techs paled. At the same time, Ren shouted “ _NO_.” from the floor.

Hux’s annoyance rose. He looked at Ren, arms crossed.

“And why not, Ren?!”

“They poke 'm face and 'ts aww hurty..." Ren trailed off, mumbling unintelligibly. "and Gwampa’s there. Not wowthy.” Ren finished, annoyed, but then seemed to light up at his own mention of his grandfather. “Have you met him? You shouwd come-”

“ _YOU’RE_ the one who’ll be meeting your grandfather if you don’t get off the floor this instant, Kylo Ren!” Hux bent down and grabbed at Kylo’s armpits in frustration, attempting to haul him off the floor. Kylo roared and flailed his arms in protest.

Try as he might, Hux simply wasn’t strong enough to lift an uncooperative Kylo Ren off the floor. He settled for propping him against the wall, panting.

“Lord Ren, would you be alright with General Hux tending to you in your quarters for the evening?” the taller med tech asked, after a brief bit of silence.  
  
Kylo huffed, crossing his arms. “Fine.”

“Now hold on a minute-” Hux interjected.  
  
“I’m incredibly sorry General, but this is the best option.” The med tech looked at him pleadingly. “We can’t force you of course, but it would be a massive help. He won’t listen to any of us.”

“If you could at least lead him to his room…” The other one added.

Hux sighed.

“...Fine. Get up

* * *

, Kylo.”

* * *

“Hux.”

“...”

“Hux.”

“...”

“Huuuuhhhhxxxxxx”

“What is it?!” Hux snapped.

“...”

“Ah fohgot.”

They had only be walking for five minutes. Hux wanted to scream.

Kylo was able to walk, (loudly refusing the offer to be put in a wheelchair), but he was wobbly, swaying slightly in his step. Hux had to keep a hand on him to make sure he didn’t fall over or run into a wall.

“Ah! Ah wemembered-” Kylo said excitedly, trying to babble out an unintelligible response. Spit and blood were flying out through the gauze in his mouth.  
  
“Kylo.” Hux interrupted, wearily, “I cannot understand you like that. Be quiet.”

Silence, for a moment.

“ _Ah! I can do this!_ ”

The words were spoken directly into Hux’s mind, but they were definitely not his own. Hux nearly tripped in surprise.

“Was that you-?!”

 _“It hurts to speak so I can just do this! That way you can hear me just fine.”_ Even though the words were spoken mentally, they somehow still had a quality of sounding swollen and inarticulate.

“I would- I would rather you _didn’t."_  Hux replied, disturbed. He wondered if Kylo could hear his thoughts, doing that.

_“Yeah, sort of just the surface thoughts though I’m not gonna go digging around for any embarrassing memories or anything hahahaha or maybe I will now that you made me think about it hahaha that would be really funny but it requires a lot of concentration and I feel really dizzy from this medication and-”_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”

“ _my mouth hurts._ ”

“...”

_“I forgot what I was going to say again.”_

* * *

They finally made it to Kylo’s quarters before Hux had a mental breakdown.

Kylo swayed a little bit. “What now?”

“Now…” Hux put his hands on his back and tried to steer him towards the bedroom. “You are going to bed.”

“Wha- is not nighttihme-!”

_“Kylo.”_

_“It’s the middle of the day, not bedtime! I’m not tired!”_

“It is now. It is bedtime and you are _going to sleep_. The med techs told me the pain medication would make you tired, and it’ll help you heal.”

_“I’m not tired! I’m not tired I’mnottiredI’mnottiredI’mnottired-"_

“YOU ARE GOING TO BED.” Hux shouted and pushed Kylo onto the bed, having reached the bedroom at last. Kylo landed on his back with an “oof”.

"..."

_“I guess it’s pretty comfortable.”_

“Good. Now go to sleep.” Hux grabbed a blanket, shaking it out and laying it over Kylo. “Call one of the med techs if you need anything.”

Kylo was out like a light. Hux breathed a sigh of relief, and went to turn out the lights. As he was about to leave, he worried suddenly.

Kylo was on his back. Could he choke on the blood or the gauze in his mouth while he was asleep? Not that Hux would particularly mind, but he would be in hot water with the Supreme Leader if his prized apprentice choked to death in his sleep because Hux was a negligent… babysitter?

No, he would be fine. Hux had work to do. But… maybe he should stay longer, just in case Kylo woke back up.

Hux sighed and lowered his hand from the access panel. He would stay in Kylo’s quarters for a little while longer, and work on his datapad.

* * *

“Huuuuhhhhxxxxxxx.” 

Hux rubbed his eyes and glanced at the time. He had been there nearly two hours and hadn’t noticed, too absorbed in his datapad. He had nearly forgotten about Kylo in the other room.

“Yes, Kylo, what is it?” Hux raised his voice to reach the other room.

“Ahm hungry.”

Hux sighed, setting his datapad down to check on Kylo in the other room. He was laying on his side, now, his shoes off and the outer layers of his robe on the floor. His face was puffy and sweaty, and the bloody, spit-soaked gauze was spit out on the blankets next to him.

“That’s disgusting, throw that away.” Hux wrinkled his nose.  
  
“Ahm hungry.” Kylo repeated, ignoring him.

“Yes, I heard you the first time. Do you have any of the nutrition mix?”

Part of the officer’s standard rations included supplemental packs of a nutritional, powdered smoothie mix. It was synthesized perfectly to fit a standard human’s nutritional needs, and available in several different artificial flavors. Hux had helped design it.

“They’we fuckin gwoss.”

“Well too bad! You can’t eat anything solid or you’ll bite your cheek and bleed to death.” Hux crossed his arms and glared at him. “That’s what the med techs told me”  
  
It was at least partially true. The med techs had given Hux brief instructions as he hauled Kylo off the floor, which Hux had only half-listened to.

“Wahnt oatmeal.”  
  
“Oatmeal?”  
  
“Oatmeawl.”

“...Fine.” Oatmeal was also provided in the rations, so it wouldn’t be too monumental a task. “If you bleed out it’s not my fault, though.” Hux turned around to leave the room.

“You’we making it fow me?!” Kylo tried to sit up, but wobbled and fell back down.  
  
Hux glanced behind him. “Yes, Kylo, I will make you some oatmeal. Just stay there.”

Kylo’s kitchen looked like it had hardly been touched. There was a box of rations on the floor, including the oatmeal mix Hux was looking for. He was glad Kylo had at least asked for something simple.

Hux went to work preparing it. He was in the middle of stirring in the water when Kylo stumbled out of the bedroom, seating himself at the small kitchen table.

“I thought I told you to stay where you were.”  
  
Kylo just smiled in response. A trickle of blood seeped out of his mouth, which he hastily wiped away with the sleeve of his shirt.

Hux wrinkled his nose, but didn’t comment.

“Here, your oatmeal, then. Let it sit a while before you eat.” Hux sat down the bowl and a glass of water on the table.

Kylo immediately took a spoonful, bringing it impatiently to his mouth. He yelped at the contact, dropping the spoon and spitting out the oatmeal all over the table.

“What did I just tell you!?”  
  
“Ith hot.”

“Of course it’s hot, you imbecile!”

Kylo looked at the oatmeal sadly.

“Ahm hungry.”

“Then just wait a few minutes for it to- What are you doing?”  
  
Kylo was pouring the contents of his glass into the oatmeal, stirring it into a watery mix.

“Now it’s cooler.” Kylo sounded proud of his solution. He took another spoonful, successfully keeping it inside his mouth this time.

Hux sighed, and watched as Kylo tried to feed himself. He only made it to his mouth about half the time, otherwise stabbing the side of his face with the spoon and dripping watery oatmeal all over the table.

“You’re making a mess, Kylo.”

“Ah can’t help it!” Oatmeal splattered across the table, specks hitting Hux’s uniform. Hux looked at it in disgust.

“Give me that!” Hux reached across the table to wrestle the spoon from Kylo’s hand.

“No!” Kylo cried, “Ahm gonna starve to death-”

Hux wrenched the spoon away with some difficulty. Kylo looked like he was about to cry.

“Here.” Hux pulled the bowl away from him, and stuck the spoon into the mixture. “Now open up.”

Kylo’s eyes lit up as he realized what Hux was doing. Hux lifted the spoon and carefully guided it into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo looked at him rapturously as he carefully chewed the watery mix. Hux looked away, uncomfortable.

They repeated this a few more times, until the oatmeal was almost gone. Hux was quite pleased with himself for managing the situation, until Kylo suddenly choked- sputtering half-chewed oatmeal over Hux’s sleeve, again.

Hux winced, grabbing a napkin and wiping his sleeve as delicately as he could. He then looked back up at Kylo, who, he suddenly realized, was crying.

“Kylo?!” He asked, panicked.

“Ah just-” Kylo picked up an entire stack of napkins and wiped his face with them. “Ah weally appweciate you taking cawe of me, ah know you’re bwusy and-”

Hux panicked. “No no no, shush.” He grabbed the spoon and shoved more oatmeal in Kylo’s mouth, who continued sputtering and crying. “Oatmeal time.”

“You’we the onwy fwiend ah hav-”

“Eat the oatmeal, Kylo!”

It was a vain effort. Kylo’s red, swollen face was streaked with tears, snot, blood and oatmeal, the table was in similar disarray, and Hux’s uniform was likely ruined.

Hux dropped the spoon back in the bowl and sighed. Kylo finished rubbing his face, pulling the napkins away and inspecting them. There was a large red spot from where he had held it against his mouth.

Kylo gasped. “AHM BWEEDING!” He shouted, panicked.

“Yes, Kylo, that happens. You just agitated the surgery wound.” Hux took the napkins from him and set them on the table. “Let’s go brush your teeth and go back to bed, okay?”

Kylo sniffled, not meeting his gaze.

“Ahm so upset. Ah can’t feel mah face.”

“Yes, yes, I know." Hux responded tonelessly, "Come on now.” Hux helped Kylo stand up, wobbling slightly under his weight.

Kylo was quieter as Hux helped him to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his mouth, more instructions the med techs had given him. Miraculously, Kylo was able to complete both tasks on his own, but Hux wiped down his face with a warm rag afterwards, which Kylo appreciated immensely. His eyes were drooping, the painkillers acting again to pull him into drowsiness, now that his hunger had been sated.

Kylo walked straight to the bed, crawling on top of the covers and falling asleep immediately. His chest rose and fell rhythmically and he softly snored, the sound odd from his swollen mouth.

Hux took the blanket again and laid it gently over Kylo's body. There.

Kylo shifted slightly in his sleep and muttered something that sounded like "thank you".

It was probably safe to leave him alone, now, Hux figured. Kylo had his comm number and could contact him if he needed anything, and he would likely be out for several more hours now that his hunger had been sated. His nap had been uneventful last time, and it was unlikely there would be any more incidents.

Hux walked out towards the living room, picking up his datapad. He sent off a request for a service droid to bring some ice packs and clean up the mess in the kitchen. It could also make sure Kylo didn’t die in the meantime. (Why didn’t he think of that in the first place?)

The message sent off, and Hux loitered for a few moments longer, wondering if there was anything else he needed to do. He heard Kylo snoring and chided himself. He had work to do, there was no reason to stay now.

The door chimed soon after, announcing the arrival of the service droid. Hux opened the door, letting the droid in and himself out. He found himself wishing he could shut the door softly, but the durasteel door slid shut with the same mechanized hiss as always.

* * *


End file.
